customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior 26
this is now the 26th tournament. just 9 tournaments away from having the same amount of tournaments as SASUKE has [ as of 2018 ] 10 competitors have qualified through T2TS American Ninja Warrior 1 and will be the USA representatives. Stage 1 Obstacles 60 seconds 1 tilted dome 2 rolling barrel 3 flying nunchucks [ 3 sets ] 4 coin flip 5 spinning bridge 6 hourglass drop 7 halfpipe attack 8 double warped wall kai 9 yellow posted hop rocket 10 double angle run [ KUNOICHI 5-7 angle run ] 11 tarzan rope 12 rope climb Competitors 1 Masafumi Kato 7. halfpipe attack. skimmed the water 2 Joji Amano 7. halfpipe attack. dropped into the water 3 Kazuhiko Akiyama 2. rolling barrel 4 Kimihiro Akiyama 4. coin flip 5 Brian Orosco 9. yellow posted hop rocket. failed the landing and went out of bounds 6 Kozo Akimoto CLEAR 18.5 seconds left 7 Yoshiki Ito 3. flying nunchucks 8 Yuta Izumiyama 6. hourglass drop. failed to grab the 2nd board and went onto the mat and was disqualified 9 Kota Honma 2. rolling barrel 10 Ryan Stratis 5. spinning bridge 11 Yuta Adachi 5. spinning bridge 12 Carlos 4. coin flip 13 Joop Katana 2. rolling barrel 14 Masato Maruyama 3. flying nunchucks 15 Makoto Nagano 4. coin flip 16 Katsumi Yamada 3. flying nunchucks 17 Travis Rosen 2. rolling barrel 18 Leszek Blanik 6. hourglass drop 19 Yoshihisa Misaki 7. halfpipe attack 20 Charles Chen 4. coin flip 21 Kinnikun Nakayama 5. spinning bridge 22 James Okada 3. flying nunchucks 23 Paul Anthony Terek 2. rolling barrel 24 Yoshiyuki Okuyama 7. halfpipe attack 25 Motohide Oya 1. tilted dome 26 Colin Bell 2. rolling barrel 27 Aichi Oono 3. flying nunchucks 28 Wan Jen 7. halfpipe attack 29 Sam Sann CLEAR 7.8 seconds left 30 Chao Feng CLEAR 29.7 seconds left. jumped onto the top of the yellow posted hop rocket 31 Bunpei Shiratori 9. yellow posted hop rocket 32 Yuuji Washimi 2. rolling barrel 33 Koji Yamada 5. spinning bridge 34 Ro En 1. tilted dome 35 Koki Someya 6. hourglass drop 36 Joe Moravsky 4. coin flip 37 Hiromichi Sato 3. flying nunchucks 38 Ryoichi Tsukada 4. coin flip 39 Ryosuke Yamamoto 2. rolling barrel 40 Levi Meeuwenberg CLEAR 34.8 seconds left. fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament 41 Seiki Takasu 2. rolling barrel 42 Dai Igarashi 2. rolling barrel 43 Yusuke Yoneda 7. halfpipe attack 44 Timothy Shieff 3. flying nunchucks 45 Eiichi Miura 9. yellow posted hop rocket 46 Paul Quark 1. tilted dome 47 Ben Hildston 2. rolling barrel 48 Jordan Jovtchev 6. hourglass drop 49 Kenji Darvish 2. rolling barrel 50 Tomoyuki CLEAR 25.6 seconds left 50 attempts 5 clears Stage 2 Obstacles 85 seconds 1 super jump 2 galleon 3 spider walk 4 ring swing 5 net climb 6 wave runner 7 dancing stones 8 rope maze 9 spinning log 10 climbing bars 11 two pole bridge 12 swinging beams Competitors 6 Kozo Akimoto CLEAR 10.9 seconds left 29 Sam Sann 2. galleon 30 Chao Feng 3. spider walk. failed to stick to the walls 40 Levi Meeuwenberg 2. galleon 50 Tomoyuki 12. swinging beams 5 attempts 1 clear Stage 3 425 seconds 1 roulette wheel [ SASUKE 25 version ] 2 doorknob arch [ 30 doorknobs ] 3 amazing cliffhanger [ 6 ledges 5 transitions ] 4 swing circle 5 jumping bars 6 sending climber 7 peg jump 8 bungee rope climb 9 propeller bars 10 domino hill 11 spider flip 12 magic wall Competitor 6 Kozo Akimoto 3. amazing cliffhanger. failed on 1st transition. failed on 2nd ledge 1 attempt 0 clears Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height:95m Obstacles 30 seconds 1 spider walk 40m 2 steel climb 40m 3 brick climb 15m Competitors Stage Not Attempted Best Performance: Kozo Akimoto Category:Ninja Warrior